College Days
by justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm
Summary: Sabrina and Puck haven't met and they meet in college by being in the same dorm. NOT in the same room. They don't personally know each other yet, but know each other through the Everafter community. War is brewing, and so is loyalty...
1. Introductions to be Made

**AN: This is going to be about, of course, Sabrina and Puck and is from Puck's point of view. Basically, Sabrina and Puck don't know each other and are going to the same college. **

Chapter One: Introductions to be Made

I walked into the main office. I can't believe my own mother has turned against me and made me go to college._ College_. It's full of books and knowledge, which, to be truthful, is not my area of expertise. It was the day before classes started and I had to go pick a dorm and get my schedule. I don't know what classes I'm going to take. My mother took care of everything. If I go to college and get a degree, then I won't have to inherit father's throne, _ever_.

The lady at the front desk was in her early 30's and was typing on a new computer. She looked up when the door behind me slam.

"You must be Robin," she said turning around and getting some papers together.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, you are the last of three to come in and get their dorm assignments and your schedule. Also, your mother called an hour ago."

"Of course," I mutter to myself. She hands me my schedule. "Thanks."

She then pushes a clipboard in front of me. A campus map is spread out in front of me. The dorms each have five lines next to them. "It looks like you don't have much choice," she said. "Our dorm assignments are first come first serve."

Well, I don't have any friends here, so I guess it doesn't matter where I am.

"Just write your name on this line. Sorry, it's the only dorm left. And here's your key." She handed me a key that had a tag saying 'Dorm room 19' on it.

I took a pen out of a coffee bean filled cup and put my name on the line that she had pointed to. There was only one other person in the dorm. Sabrina Grimm **(surprise, surprise!)**.Well, now I know that the dorms are co-ed.

I took my suitcase and bag and found my way easily to dorm building 19. I unlock the door and walk in. There was a kitchen straight ahead. On my left side, there were to separate rooms. There was a bathroom next to the kitchen on my right side. The shower was running inside. I guess the Sabrina girl was taking a shower. On my right, there were three rooms. In the middle of the dorm there was a TV surrounded by two couches: they were a love seat and a three person couch.

I walked into the room farthest from the bathroom. It was empty, so I went in and started unpacking. I put away my clothes in my drawers in the dresser that was in the room. Once I finished putting all my things away, I walked out and headed towards the kitchen. The shower, I noticed, wasn't running anymore. Just as I was walking out the bathroom door, a blonde girl comes backing out of the bathroom. She was wet and the only thing she had on was a towel. She took another step back, completely closing the bathroom door, ran into me, and screamed. She jumped back and looked at me.

"Sabrina, right?" I asked casually. It was hard not to stare at her. I mean, she was pretty hot, if I have to say so myself.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Robin Goodfellow," I answered.

"No, I mean what are you doing here?"

"I live here now," I said.

"I didn't know the dorms were co-ed," she complained.

"It was the only one left," I answered. I think she finally came to her senses and realized that she was standing and talking with a stranger while barely being covered by anything. She blushed a deep red.

"Just my luck," she muttered. She then stalked past me and walked into the room next to me, slamming the door slightly.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was salad, some sodas, cheese, eggs, milk, and some meat. I opened the cupboards. There wasn't much: the usual plates and cups, and one had oatmeal, cereal, and bread in it. The biggest disappointment, however, was the freezer. The only thing in there was 2 trays of ice cubes. _Only_ ice cubes. Unbelievable. This was a nightmare. This girl didn't eat.

I grabbed my wallet and started for the door. Sabrina walked out drying her hair.

I left to go find a grocery store nearby. After about 15 minutes of searching, I found a small market on a corner a couple of streets over from our dorm. I got tons of chips and frozen pizzas. I also got frozen dinners and some baked chicken for tonight.

I walked back to the dorm, groceries in hand. When I got back to the dorm, Sabrina was eating a sandwich on the couch, watching TV. I walked past her with the bags. "What's that?" she asked.

"Food."

"But we already have food," she stated.

"Correction," I said. "I went out and got real food."

I made myself a sandwich and took a chicken leg from the baked chicken that I bought to eat.

I ate at the table that was in the kitchen with a car magazine. I finished with dinner and put my plate away. I turned around when I heard the door open. A guy and a giggling girl walked in the door, carrying bags and clinging onto each other. They were making out, but then they realized that we were there and apologized, but it wasn't that sincere since they were laughing.

They introduced themselves as Shawn and Lacey. Then they went into a room across the hall and didn't come out for the rest of the night. Not even to eat dinner.

**AN: It might be a while because I don't know where exactly to go next, although I do kinda know what I am going to do. :D**


	2. Classes

**AN: I know, it's been a while, but I had no idea what to do with this. Well, without further ado, here's chapter two! (ha, that rhymed)**

Chapter Two: Classes

I had three classes the next day, which was Monday, the start of the first semester. The first of my classes was some kind of science class, something involving physics, I think. I wasn't paying much attention. After all, I didn't want to go to college, my stupid mother was making me. After one of her more violent tantrums, I decided to go before she killed _another _servant.

The second of my classes was math, and we broke out the calculators at some point, but I didn't really pay much attention. I was thinking about the war that was brewing in Ferryport Landing, which is the most Everafter-populated city in the world. There is a barrier that was placed there hundreds of years ago. Everafters can go into the town, but cannot get out. I was kicked out of my house years ago, when I was eleven. I had been eleven years old for 4,000 years, and I decided that growing up gives me more resources, like cars, and the chance to pull bigger pranks.

But the Scarlet Hand ruined everything, starting to create uproars in Ferryport Landing just as I turned 13. The Grimm family, quite famous among the Everafters, is the main target of the Scarlet Hand and their followers. I can't help but feel bad for the two girls that I heard they had. They had to be bored out of their minds, being stuck in a little town with a bunch of crazy powerful people who tried to kill them every time they set foot out of the house.

A thought struck me like no brain-related thing has before. Grimm. GRIMM. What was Sabrina's last name again? I believe it was Grimm. So, one of the famous Grimm's was going to college with me. Man, if other Everafters found out she was here, she was dead. I was about to pull out my phone and text my brother, Mustardseed, about my new discovery.

Then I realized that maybe she wasn't one of _those_ Grimms. Maybe that was just her last name, coincidentally. And, even if I did tell Mustardseed, he would then proceed to tell my mother, who would probably trade the poor girl out with the Scarlet Hand for large sums of money.

No, I was going to keep my mouth shut until I figured out the truth. And even if it was _the_ Sabrina Grimm that half the Everafter community was looking for to kill, I wouldn't tell anyone. The Grimms seem like a nice enough family. Ahh, who am I kidding. I didn't know them, but their daughter looked pretty nice, besides the fact that at some point I'm going to have to ask her out. You can't just ignore a girl like that.

"Robin?" the Professor was waiting for an answer. I glanced at the calculator that the girl sitting in front of me was holding.

I read off the number that was there. The professor didn't look too happy, apparently not expecting an answer, much less the right answer. I hadn't touched my calculator since it was put on my desk.

"Very good," he said in a disapproving voice.

The class ended a couple of minutes later. It was time for our midday break. I walked to the cafeteria and got myself lunch. I was going to go eat it in my dorm, but then I saw Sabrina. She was sitting alone with a book in her hand. Go figure. I walked up and sat down across from her.

"So, are you one of the famous Grimms, or do you just have a serious last name _**(ha, get it, grim. :P)**_?"

She stared at me like I just told her that pigs can fly.

"Come on," I said, chuckling at the look on her face, "Everafters, Ferryport Landing, the Scarlet Hand? Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I may not be smart, but I'm not stupid."

She was silent for a moment, then suddenly was on guard, "What's your story?"

"Whoa," I leaned back in my seat, laughing. "Forward much?"

"Tell me what's your story," she started threateningly, glancing around suspiciously, "or I will come over there and knock you out." She seemed satisfied with her check and turned back around to face me with a smile on her face, "So, what'll it be?"

"You know, for a blonde, you are _way_ too confident." I said.

She kicked me in the shin. Very hard, might I add. That's gonna leave a bruise.

"Don't. Ever. Make. Blonde. Jokes. In. Front. Of. Me." she stated simply.

I was holding on to my shin, wondering if I had enough time to go put some ice on it before my next class started. "_Midsummer Night's Dream_."I said through clenched teeth.

She visibly relaxed even more than she had after her check of our surroundings. "Good, 'cause I thought maybe Nottingham had sent a guy over to trap me."

"So, you _are_ one of the Grimms?" I asked, just to clarify things.

"Yes," she said sarcastically. "I finally know how movie stars feel, being known everywhere they go. Just, don't tell anyone I'm here, please. I don't want any trouble. I finally found a place with no Everafters that live within 300 miles, and then one had to show up."

"Who says I'm saying anything?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She looked around us, looking for someone nearby who might overhear. "Haven't you heard, there's $50,000 dollars on my head. And one each one of my family members' heads. Our house in Ferryport Landing is probably the safest and, yet, the most dangerous in the world. Baba Yaga and all the other witches on our side have placed every single protection spell that they can think of on our house. But, there are Scarlet Hand members waiting outside our house, armed, 24/7."

I was startled at this flow of information from this girl that I barely knew for ten minutes. "And, why, if I may ask, are you telling me all of this, when, at any moment, I may relay this information to the Scarlet Hand, thus making me $50,000 richer, and you, caught?"

"Because," she smiled mischievously, "one, I can take you out in two seconds, tops. I didn't spend my time being locked up in that house for nothing. Two, just as you know me, I know you. I've done my research. Puck, trickster king, ruler of all that otherwise find rules inconvenient. Something like that. You would jump at the chance of keeping the thing someone most wanted quiet. And third, I'm not going to let you ruin this for me. This is the third college that I have been to this summer, and you seem to be the only Everafter here. I'm tired of moving from one place to another. All the other colleges were swarming with magical beings. Seeing as you were banned from your kingdom years ago, I don't think that you'll be telling anybody about me."

I sat in stunned silence as she finished eating her sandwich. She glanced at her watch. "It's time for class. See you later." And with that, she was off.

I got up about 30 seconds later, still absorbing everything that she had said.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I headed to my last class of the day. The first day of class and I had already made a friend. And a good-looking one at that. Not that making friends was ever one of my problems. It's the part about keeping them, which involves not playing tricks on them, that I simply do not excel in…

**AN: HA, I knew what the storyline was gonna be, but then I forgot. Sad day. ****L Anyway, I'm sure I'll remember at some point. If guys have any ideas, let me know please. I kinda have an idea, but it's not a very good one. :D**


	3. College Can Be Fun

**AN: Yello, people. Not much to say… 'cept, here's chapter three!**

Chapter Three: It Turns Out, College _Can_ Be Fun, Even During The Day

I got back to the dorm at around 7:20 that night. Classes ended at 5 and I decided to take a walk around the town.

As soon as I walked in, Sabrina came up to me. "I need to talk to you," she said. "In my room, now." I looked behind her to see Shawn and Lacey cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

"I'm flattered," I joked around. "I've only known you for not even a whole day and already you've invited me into your room? I don't know, it's tempting, but then again…"

She grabbed me by my shirt and shoved me in the direction of her room. "Bossy much," I said, rubbing the shirt collar at the neck where she had accidentally pulled a little too hard.

As soon as we both walked into the room, she closed the door and pointed to the bed, "Sit." I did as told. "Puck," she started. "What do you know about the barrier in Ferryport Landing?"

"Not much," I admitted. "Just that once an Everafter walks into Ferryport Landing, they can't get out."

"Did you know that there has to be at least one Grimm inside the barrier so that it stays up?" she asked.

"I've heard something like it, I think."

"Well, what if I said that I know a way to get all the Grimms out of the barrier, all the good Everafters freed, and place all the bad Everafters in?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Define 'good'," I said, in a mock worried tone. She finally eased up, laughing and smacking me on the arm.

"Don't worry, you'll be on the good side. I mean all the Everafters with bad intentions, like killing or taking over the world." she said reassuringly.

"In that case, I'd say that you were amazing, and that you were suffering from a severe mental illness that you really should go have checked out," I replied.

"I'm amazing _and_ suffering from a severe mental illness then, because I know a way for all that to happen," she said smugly. Then she turned more serious, "Puck, why do you think your mother made you go to college? You have everything you need. You don't need human knowledge, you're an Everafter." I was about to answer when she continued. "She sent you here to help _me_."

I was stunned at this. She continued, more quietly and urgently this time, "There's something, a weapon of some sort, inside the college that we have to find. I don't know what it is and I don't know what it looks like, but we have to find it this year. I don't know how much more the witches' spell will be able to withstand. They were throwing pretty powerful spells at the house the last time that I was there."

"Okay," I started slowly, still ingesting this sudden flow of information. "Let's pretend for a moment that something like this exists-"

"It does," she insisted.

"Okay, so it does," I said for her benefit. "Why _me_? Of all the people that they could have sent to help, why did they choose _me_? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm pretty amazing. But I can't cast spells or kill someone just by looking them in the eye. Wouldn't someone like that be better suited for this?"

"No," she said grinning. "You're perfect for the job, and this is why. You have no problem breaking rules, right?" she grinned at me and I nodded, grinning back.

"None whatsoever."

"From what I've heard, you've pulled some pretty good pranks back in the day. You know how to be sneaky when you want to be. And also, you won't look suspicious because it looks like you just came out of high school in time for college."

"Yep," I said proudly. "Tricks are my thing."

"One more thing," she said, sort of nervously. "At one point, later on, if we still don't have the weapon, we'll need to become a couple. That way, we can be, you know, the couple that everyone likes and that likes everyone back. There's always one. If we get caught somewhere we're not supposed to be, we can just say that we were looking for a place to be alone."

"Not a problem," I said confidently. "I would've gone out with you anyway at one point or another. This just speeds things up."

"And how do you know that I would've said yes?" she asked hotly.

"Oh, I'm pretty hard to resist when I try," I said, smirking.

"We'll see about that," she said, turning around towards the door. I quickly stood up, grabbed her hand, and turned her towards me. I bent down and brushed my lips against hers lightly. To her credit, she didn't so much as flinch. She grinned at the look on my face when I didn't get a reaction from her and stood up on her toes, pecking me on the cheek before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now there's a girl that could give me a run for my money," I said to the room in general.

**AN: Sorry, I forgot to say that the last chapter is kind of to tell you about their backgrounds and stuff like that and this one is to set the storyline up and explain what they'll be doing. I'll try to update soon!**

**P.S. btw, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this was the perfect place to end it. Sorry, again!**

**Awesome Possum.**

**:D**


	4. First Day as Allies

**SOOOOOO SORRRRYYY!1 I know, it's been over a month. My excuse, like everyone's: school. I'll try to update sooner next time! **

**Also, thanks to my reviewers: glad you like it!**

Chapter Four: First Day as Allies

It turns out that I had three classes with Sabrina that week. For the first couple of days, we just acted normal, eating lunch together and Sabrina explaining everything to me. Mostly we brainstormed about where the weapon could be.

On Friday, after History, a class that I conveniently had with Sabrina, she pulled me down when I tried to get out of my seat and motioned for me to wait. Mr. Dill, our teacher, stepped outside for a second to talk to one of the students about some of the questions that they had.

"Let's check out his desk," Sabrina whispered. I scoffed and shook my head.

"His desk? You're kidding. I thought you would think of something more creative that that. How about those cabinets over there?" I suggested.

"Sure," she answered, shrugging. We headed over to some cabinets that had sturdy handles and locks. I saw a pair of keys on Mr. Dill's desk and grabbed them. Putting a key in one of the locks, I turned it, but it was the wrong key. I was about to try another one when we heard Mr. Dill heading towards the classroom. "Just try that….See you next class," he called out to the student in the hallway.

I moved quickly, stuffing the keys in my pocket, opening the closest closet, and pulling Sabrina in with me. I had just turned the lock on the door when the teacher walked into the classroom. We heard him walk in and rustle some papers around on his desk. He started muttering to himself. "I swore I put the keys right here two minutes ago." There was more rustling and after about thirty seconds, he seemingly gave up with a sigh. "Oh, well. I'll look for them tomorrow."

He shuffled through a couple more things, then headed towards the door and seconds later we heard the lock click. I let out the breath of air that I had been holding and unlocked the closet door. "That was close," I said, turning towards Sabrina. She was frowning.

"It's not him," she said after a couple of minutes of thoughtful silence.

"No duh Einstein," I said, happy about not being the slow one for once. "He wouldn't just ignore lost keys. _And _we left our stuff on our desks, so he must just be a regular, ignorant teacher."

"No, that's not why. He's one of them, but not the one with the weapon." she explained. "Didn't you hear the jingle of keys? It was very quiet, but still there. He must have another set, which means the weapon is probably locked. He must also know that we're in here."

I was thoroughly confused, "What?"

"I think that we need to find five keys that go to a chest. My uncle, Jake, was listening in on the Scarlet Hand with his surveillance devices last night, and he thinks that the keys are spread out on campus."

"Well, thanks for keeping me informed," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go, we've got to go or we'll be late for our next class." Sabrina said, grabbing her backpack and heading for the door.

We had lunch in our dormitory. We were the only ones there, which was good because Sabrina wanted to show me what her uncle had sent her.

"Okay," Sabrina said, pulling out a rolled up map and spreading it out on the dining room table in the kitchen, weighing down the corners with salt and pepper shakers. "Here's Mr. Dill's classroom," she pointed to a top left point on the map. "I think we need to try Mr. Kramer's classroom," she pointed to the middle of campus. "He seems very reserved and unfriendly, which will probably make him a good guardian- by the way, the professors holding the keys are called guardians."

"Anything else you forgot to tell me?" I asked, kind of pissed off that I'm on a seemingly 'need-to-know' basis.

"Oh, yeah. You also get this." I had not expected her to answer that question, much less give me something. She handed over something that looked like a calculator with a touch screen and pen attached to it.

"Thanks but I already have a calculator. After all, I _am _the King of Faerie. Even though mine isn't as high tech as that one, I think I'll survive." I pushed the device back towards her.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not a calculator you idiot. It's a GPS, that way we'll both know where the other person is. As long as we always wear these necklaces."

She pulled out two silver necklaces from a yellow manila envelope. They both had metal spheres on them, which were held by delicately curved metal claws. "If one of us is in trouble, the metal orb on the other necklace will glow. These can sense danger from a mile away, literally."

"Finally," she said with a sigh, "the pen attached to the GPS is a weapon. Click the top three times, and a needle will come out. It will put people to sleep, but not kill them. Good thing too, not being able to kill people, in case you hit it by accident. To shoot it from a distance, you have to click it another three times."

She finally finished explaining. "Geez," I observed. "You talk more than me, and that's saying something."

She just glared at me and started putting away everything that she had brought out.

"Meet me here at 7:00 so that we could head over to Kramer's classroom. Don't forget your GPS, or, as you like to call it, your 'high-tech calculator."

With that, she left. I gathered everything, put on the silver necklace, grabbed the GPS, and headed to my next class, debating whether I should be excited about tonight, or if I am really going to regret it.


	5. Blonde at Heart

**AN: Here's chapter five! Hope you like it!**

Chapter Five: Blonde at Heart

We got to Mr. Kramer's room in record time, 7:03. Three minutes, baby! I don't know what's wrong with me. This spy thing is getting to my head.

Sabrina had a ring of key from god-knows-where and opened the building. It was quiet inside. "Come on, this way," she said, quickly taking the staircase to our left two steps at a time.

We made it to the room in under thirty seconds, and Grimm fumbled for the key. I made a snap decision right then and there. "I'm gonna start calling you Grimm. More professional, you know? And you're always so serious, so it fits you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said, rolling her eyes and walking into the room.

About ten seconds after we made it into the room, an alarm went off.

"Of course," Grimm said, smacking herself in the forehead with her palm. "A timed alarm. A minute after you enter, the alarm goes off. No chance of escape." she started running towards the door. "It's worth a try," she beckoned for me to follow her quickly.

"Wait," I called to her before she left the room, "Can you open those windows?"

She scoffed. "Of course. Now, hurry! Security'll be here any second." We heard the door opening on the first floor. We were on the third. "Ugh, we'll have to fight."

"No," I said firmly. "Open the window, I can fly us out." She stared at me for three seconds then swiftly pulled out something and worked on opening the window.

Just as we heard the key rattling in the lock that I had closed a few seconds before, Sabrina got the window open. I grabbed her waist and shot out the window, flying to a nearby roof. We ducked down the side of the roof, eavesdropping on the conversation from Mr. Kramer's room.

"What the-" one of the security guards said, practically hanging out the window, trying to see how someone possibly could have gotten out without dying. Seeing no body on the ground below, he turned around and continued searching the room while a few others went to search the rest of the building. After about half an hour of searching and finding nothing, they locked up the building and left.

"Ready to go?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

When she didn't answer, I turned towards her, "Grimm?" She was laying on the floor, sleeping. I chuckled, "Sleeping on the job? Don't worry, I won't tell the boss." Then I noticed that she had a dart sticking out of her left thigh. "Sabrina?" I picked her up and, looking around for a shooter, I shielded her with my body. Just as I was about to take off, I looked down at my necklace and, sure enough, it was glowing. It was almost brighter than the sun, but I hadn't noticed it. I really needed to learn to be more attentive.

I took off into the night, getting back to the dorm in record time. Thankfully, Shawn and Lacey weren't there. I put Sabrina down on her bed, and debated whether or not I should take out the dart. I've heard of darts where, right when you start taking them out, they eject poison into the bloodstream. I just now thought of checking her pulse. I quickly did and sighed with relief. I've never been in a take-care-of-another-person situations, but now I've learned that I'm not very good with them.

I was panicking because I had no idea what to do, when Sabrina coughed, waking up. I'd

never been so happy to see Grimm's frowning face. She saw the dart in her leg and after a quick examination of it, she pulled it out, slightly grimacing as it came out.

"I didn't know if I should've taken it out," I spoke up, announcing my presence.

"S'okay," she grunted falling back on her pillow and falling asleep.

I put her under the covers, tucking the sheets in around her, and left, quietly closing the door behind me.

I had taken the dart that Grimm had pulled out of her leg. I decided to do some research on it. I pulled out my laptop and made myself a sandwich while it started up.

I woke up on the kitchen table the next morning. My computer was still out, but the dart was gone, and there was a plate stacked high with warm sausages, scrambled eggs, and biscuits. I immediately dug in, suddenly starved. Then I saw that my necklace was still glowing. I was about to stand up and go find out where Grimm was when she walked in, smiling. "That's thanks for last night," she said, head nodding towards the plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks?" I asked, laughing. "All I did was bring you back here. I wish I would have noticed my necklace glowing sooner, that way you wouldn't even have gotten shot."

She looked slightly confused. "What do you mean, shot? I mean thanks for bringing me back from that party last night. I think I had one two many drinks." She laughed at that and left the room.

I was frozen. What else had they put in that dart? She had totally forgotten what she was doing here. She even _smiled_. _And _she laughed!

I need to find out who shot her. I was gonna use the dart to find out who it came from, but someone took it. I doubt Sabrina took it, but then who did?

I looked at the clock above the stove and saw that I had ten minutes to get to my first class. Might as well keep up this charade as long as I can, even if Sabrina has turned clueless. I wondered what I could do about that situation, but for now it would have to wait.

After my first two classes, I went to the cafeteria for lunch. I didn't have time to go eat something more extravagant. I wanted to do some research on the chemicals in the dart that made Grimm forget all about what she was doing here, but I'm getting the feeling that it might have been something magical. She hasn't forgotten her life. Instead, false memories have been placed in her head.

What made me have this last thought was lunch.

I had set my tray down and was about to sit when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist in a hug. I turned around and found Grimm - no, that didn't fit her anymore - _Sabrina_ with her hands around me. As soon as I turned around, she put her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. That moment was when I was like - what the hell? It _had_ to be magic. Nothing else would possess Sabrina to kiss someone she barely knew.

As soon as she let go of me I asked, "What was that for?"

She looked slightly bothered, but overall still happy when she answered, "Just saying hi. You asked me out last night - remember?"

"Of course I remember, I'm just yanking your chain," I said, with my pseudo smile.

She giggled, satisfied, and skipped around the table to sit across from me.

The rest of the day was the same fake happy pretense as lunch. By the time night came, I was sick of her. She giggled, laughed, and couldn't keep her hands off me. She was still the best looking girl in the school, but she was kinda overwhelming.

I saw that when Sabrina smiled, guys started noticing her. She was all grumpy before, and the last thing you want is a punch in the face after trying to ask out an angry girl. That probably pissed me off the most, because they didn't even look twice at her when she was serious. This made me all the more happy to put my arm around her waist. She smiled when I did that, and I tried smiling back, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

I was planning to do research as soon as we got back to the dorm, and as soon as Sabrina went to bed.

Dinner was torture, and we watched a romantic comedy after. _Romantic comedy_. I can't believe I survived the whole thing. I may be scarred for life.

After Sabrina said good night and went to her room, I pulled out my laptop. I opened a website that I had been looking at last night. It was about amnesic darts. It had to have been about the same dart that Sabrina was shot with. The website was extremely hard to get to, and it hinted magical influences.

I worked until about three in the morning, at least, that's as far as I can remember…

**AN: I'll try to update soon! It's a crappy ending, I know, but I have tons of homework, and I already typed this up yesterday, so I had to end somewhere.**

**:D**


	6. Family

**AN: Sorry! I know it's been a few months. Here's the next chapter. I almost gave up on this story because I hadn't set up the first few chapters the way that I had planned, but I'll just go with it.**

Chapter Six:

I woke up to the same breakfast as yesterday, and if I don't find a cure, then I might be eating the same breakfast for the rest of the year.

"Sabrina, honey?" I called to her, since she insisted that we have pet names, but I drew the line at that. "What do you say to going to visit your parents this weekend?"

"Sure! That's a great idea! My dad will be so excited to see you!" She was all unicorns and rainbows, and I'm pretty sure no dad would be excited to see me.

We took a bag each and left for the train an hour later. I know had a better grasp of Sabrina's knowledge: she had lost all memories of anything dealing with Everafters. She had turned into a little girl. I hadn't realized just how much of an influence we had on her.

I made sure that we both had our necklaces on, in case of any danger, and explained to her that this was new technology and if her necklace started glowing, then she should call the police and say that I was in trouble. I couldn't think of anything else to tell her.

Most of the train ride was spent playing games, something the old Sabrina would never do.

We got to the train station in Ferryport Landing at around noon and, with Sabrina's help, we made our way to her house in a taxi.

Her house was surrounded by a gate and protection spells, but the spells recognized her and the gate opened at the touch of her hand, closing quickly behind us.

She entered without a key, probably another protection spell that could be opened if you were a Grimm. About ten or so people were sitting at a table in the living room, eating lunch it seemed.

"Mom, Dad, surprise!" Sabrina said, running to hug them.

"Hi," her mom said, with a hint of question in her voice. Everyone was staring at me, half of them curious, the other half on guard, as if I might attack at any moment.

"I come in peace," I said, jokingly, palms up towards them. No one laughed. Talk about a sense of humor.

"Dad, this is Robin, my boyfriend," Sabrina said excitedly, pulling me towards everyone at the table.

"Boyfriend?" asked a girl at the table. She had brown hair and brown eyes, but the same complexion and build as Sabrina, so I was guessing she was Sabrina's sister.

"Yep," Sabrina was bouncing on her heels.

"Um, Sabrina, how about you go get me a glass of water from the kitchen," I asked. Her father glared at me, thinking I was being the controlling boyfriend, but I had to get her out of the room.

"Okay!" She left for a door on the far side of the room and as soon as the door shut behind her, I started explaining.

"Sabrina got shot with a dart. I don't know what was in it, but she hasn't been herself in a couple of days." I talked quickly because I'm pretty sure it doesn't take five minutes to pour a glass of water. "I'm supposed to help her with her 'quest' but she's forgotten what Everafters are, and she's acting like a five year old girl, no offense."

"You know, saying no offense makes it just ten times more offensive," her supposed sister pointed out.

"What's offensive?" asked Sabrina as she walked in with my water.

As soon as she handed to me my glass, her mother said sweetly, "Honey, why don't you go put your stuff in your room. And can you start a load of laundry? We'll catch up later. We want to get to know Robin."

She looked a little sad, but started up the stairs with her bag in hand.

Everyone simultaneously got up and went to sit on the couches, some people took their plates, but surprisingly, they all fit on the three couches comfortably.

"What should we do?" asked a man, about as old as Sabrina's dad.

"First," started an old lady that looked to be the grandmother, "we should be polite and introduce ourselves."

"Oh, yes!" said the girl with brown hair. She jumped up and turned to everyone. Using a finger, she pointed them out quickly. "We have Uncle Jake, Henry, Veronica, Mr. Canis, Granny Relda, Elvis, Red, and me, Daphne."

The uncle and dad were the ones that looked close in age. The other man was tall and had white hair, a blank expression on his face. The dog, Elvis, was sitting at the feet of the old lady, aka Granny Relda. Veronica was sitting next to Henry, and she had to be Sabrina's mom as they looked almost exactly alike. Red, who I assumed was Little Red Riding Hood, was a quiet, pretty girl with long curly hair. She was wearing jeans and a crimson v-neck shirt, making her hair blend in with it.

Lastly, there was Daphne, Sabrina's sister. She was dressed in the same clothes as Red, except her shirt was maroon colored. After introducing everyone, she sat down and looked expectantly at me, a serious expression on her face, "What'd you find out about the dart?"

"It's magical," I said. "That's all I know."

She snorted, "_I _could have told you that, without even seeing it."

"Now, Daphne, don't be rude. And slow down. You're going a little too fast." the old lady,

Granny Relda said. She turned to me. "Sorry - it's Robin, isn't it - we're all just worried about Sabrina."

"It's Puck, call me Puck. And I'm worried about her too. Before, she seemed like she could kill King Kong. Now, I doubt she could kill a spider. She'd probably scream when she saw it." I added, as an afterthought.

"Don't be mean," her sister said.

"But it's true," I said. "She can't protect herself." As if to prove my point, my necklace started glowing.

"She'll be safe here, for now," her mother said, not noticing the glow. Not that she would know what it was.

A scream was heard from upstairs and everyone jumped up and towards the stairs. "You spoke too soon," I muttered to myself while my wings popped out and I flew over everyone.

She continued screaming and I quickly found the room that she was in. I opened the door to find Sabrina standing on a bed with a lamp in her hand.

Someone was on the floor, unconscious probably, with a small pool of blood around his head.

I walked slowly towards Sabrina. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, but was shaking uncontrollably.

I pulled her into a hug. By that time her family had made it into the room.

"What happened?" her mom said, while her dad was glaring daggers at our embrace.

Sabrina had tears running down her cheeks. I'd never seen her this vulnerable before.

She waited a couple moments before starting to speak, "I opened the window, I thought I had seen something move outside. Then, something jumped at me, no, _flew_ at me. I grabbed the lamp and hit him as soon as he came through the window."

Sabrina looked at the guy on the floor and started crying even more. "He's not d-dead is he?"

"No," I said firmly, before anyone else said anything that might scare her. "He just hit his head. He'll be fine. Come on, let's let your dad and uncle take care of him." I pulled her towards the door.

Henry and….Jake, I think, moved towards the man, cautious. I took her downstairs and into the living room. Making her sit down on one of the couches, I grabbed the glass of water that she had gotten for me earlier from a side table and handed it to her.

"Are you all right?" She didn't look too good. If only it were the old Sabrina…that man would have been dead in three seconds.

She took a sip of water, the glass visibly vibrating in her hand. I steadied it for her and she smiled at me, "Thanks."

Someone cleared their throat behind us. It was her grandmother. I took the glass from Sabrina, set it back on the table, and went to the old woman.

"Who was it?" I asked anxiously.

"One of ours," she said.

"By that you mean…?" Was he a part of the family?

"I mean, he was a spy for us. Today, he was supposed to bring us the final attack plans from them."

"Also," she added, her expression darkening at this, "he's her boyfriend."

**Well, I find that satisfying. I have more time this year, so I should update within the next two weeks. **

**Sorry again for the three month leave, I'll make it up to you guys, I promise!**

**Awesome Possum. **

**:D**


	7. Explanations

**AN: This chapter is more of a filler, explaining what needs to be known for future chapters. You'll also get to know more about Meliorn. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven:** Explanations **

"He's her _boyfriend_?" Whoa, got to say, totally was not expecting that.

"Yes," said her mother, coming in with the other girls. "Which, you might expect, was why we were all surprised when she came in with you. And also why Henry was furious. He approves of Meliorn which is a first for our daughters' boyfriends." She pointedly glanced at Sabrina's sister when she said this.

"Hey," Daphne said defensively, "Jack has never mistreated me in any way and is a complete gentleman!"

Her mother just pinched her lips and continued her explanation to Puck, "He's got a concussion, but seems to be otherwise fine. Sabrina should come and get a good look at him to see if she remembers him at all."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. I told Sabrina that we were going to go see the man and see if she remembers ever seeing him before, and she said she would take a look at him.

We made our way upstairs, Sabrina clutching my hand in hers. I could feel her shaking, but she seemed fine.

"At least she can still defend herself, somewhat," I whispered to Veronica.

"Yeah, this way," her mother said, leading us to a different room on the second floor than the one we had been in before.

We entered the room and I felt Sabrina's hand clench mine even more, if that was possible.

"Why is he in my room?" Sabrina's shaky whisper was heard from behind me.

Daphne, her sister, took Sabrina's hand from mine and led her to the bed, trying to soothe her, and asking if she, in any way, remembered the man on the bed from before.

"Is he an Everafter?" I asked the sister's mom.

"Yes."

"She probably won't remember him, then."

Sighing, she turned to leave the door and said, "That's exactly what I was afraid of."

I turned back around to see Sabrina shaking her head at her sister and backing away from Meliorn.

"Come on, Sabrina, you can sleep in our room." Red and Daphne exited with Sabrina and I was left in the room with Sabrina's dad and uncle. Her grandmother, Relda, had disappeared right after Meliorn's appearance.

"So, Puck, how did she get shot with the dart?" Jake asked.

I explained without interruption until the part where we heard people coming for us when Henry said, "So, they found you guys and drugged her? But why didn't they drug you?"

"No, Sabrina managed to open the window and I flew us to the opposite roof." To prove my point, I unfurled my wings.

"So, you're a fairy. But how did 'brina get shot?" Jake asked.

"Well, we were looking back at the security guards from the rooftop. We were trying to be quiet, and I was focusing on the guards, so I didn't notice my necklace glowing. I finally turned around and Grimm was lying on the ground with a dart in her leg. I had no idea where it came from, but she didn't even make a sound when it hit her. I brought her back to our dorm and she woke up after a few minutes. She didn't seem different until the next morning, when I woke up and realized that she had made me breakfast."

"Then only thing I don't understand," Uncle Jake started, "was the purpose of the necklace. Why does it glow?"

"I don't know where she got them, but they glow when one of us is in danger. They should be glowing now, for example, but the spells on the house are too safe for that. Oh, and she also gave me this GPS." I pulled out the device from my back pocket and handed it to Jake. "It shows where we are. That way, we can find each other easily."

"I remember these," Jake said. "Charming gave them to her before she left for the weapon."

"What I don't understand is why Sabrina would cheat on Meliorn. He's a wonderful boy."

_Am I not wonderful? _Was what I really wanted to say, but instead I said, "He's an Everafter, that's why."

"Then why does she remember you?" Henry was getting quite rude. I was obviously not wanted.

"Well, she didn't know I was an Everafter at first, and she doesn't know much about what I can do. Mostly, I was just another person in her dorm."

That was when Meliorn groaned on the bed and we all turned towards the sound.

**Third Person POV**

"Are you going to be okay here?" Veronica asked Sabrina as the girl settled into one of the beds in the room. Daphne and Red would share the other bed, seeing as the beds were queen sized.

"Yeah," Sabrina sniffled, her blonde self again. "I want to be alone, please."

Veronica, Red, and a very stunned Daphne exited the room.

"Did she just say 'please'?" Red asked.

Daphne nodded her head, her mouth still slightly open from shock. It's not like Sabrina used to be rude or anything, she just didn't ask for somebody to do something, she would tell them.

"Come on girls," Veronica beckoned. "Let's go start dinner. Your grandmother is probably looking for a cure for Sabrina. We should also probably make normal food and not scare your sister on her first day back." The trio traipsed down the stairs, chatting about what could have made Sabrina the way she was now.

**Puck POV**

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked Meliorn. Yep, he totally liked Meliorn more than me.

"Like crap," was the answer.

"Jeez, I didn't think she hit you that hard," I said.

"I guess she still has her self defense skills, Everafter connection or not," Jake noted.

"Do we know yet what Sabrina was drugged with?" Meliorn asked.

"Relda's working on it," was Henry's reply.

"So," started a voice from the bed, "you're Sabrina's boyfriend now, right? Man, this has got to be the worst dumping in the world."

"No," I said. "She's not herself right now. You're just too connected to the Everafter world for her to remember you."

"And she remembers you why?"

I had to explain the whole she-didn't-know-me-as-an-Everafter-at-first ordeal when the door opened. It was Red.

"Dinner's ready," she announced, before heading back out and leaving the door open.

Henry and Jake started to help Meliorn up when I interrupted, hesitating at first, "Uh- not to be rude or anything, but Sabrina will probably be upset if he eats dinner with us."

Henry looked like he was about to object when Meliorn spoke up. "Yeah- she probably won't like that. I'll just stay up here. I'll be fine." He added at the end for Henry's sake.

"I'll bring up his dinner," I volunteered. Henry gave in and the two of us and Jake made our way down the stairs toward the dinning room. Sabrina seemed content, back with her family, so I got two platefuls of food and brought them upstairs with me.

"How's college?" Meliorn asked.

"Eh - nothing too special."

"That's why I never went."

It was silent for some time while we ate. Finally Meliorn said, "Did she even mention me at all?"

I hesitated before answering, "Not really. But that doesn't mean anything. We didn't have much time to talk anyway."

He raised an eyebrow at that last bit.

"You know what I mean," I said, and we both chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm just yanking your chain. It wasn't going so well anyway." He admitted.

"Why? She likes you, doesn't she?"

"I think Henry likes me more than she does. I mean, she likes me and all, but as a friend. I feel the same way too, but her father is just too damn happy with us. I think Sabrina doesn't want to disappoint him."

"I understand what you mean. The look he gave me when Sabrina said I was her boyfriend…..and I doubt it was because of the two-timing thing. It was definitely me."

"We're going to pretty much end it anyway. We're too good of friends for that kind of a relationship. You guys look perfect for each other anyway."

"It's probably the whole blonde thing," I commented. While I was blonde, tall, and slim, Meliorn was more stocky, and about three inches shorter than me with dark brown hair. He didn't really seem Sabrina's type anyway.

"Yeah, you do seem her type."

"Don't worry man, you'll find someone. Maybe someone nicer." I joked.

"She hit you, didn't she."

"Kicked me. Repeatedly."

"Yep, that's 'brina for you. Anyway, I'm not worried about finding someone. I've had my eye on a certain redhead for quite some time now."

**AN: Still confused? Well, to sum it up, no one's two-timing / cheating. This is just a case of an imperfect match.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Shock

**AN: And…another chapter!**

**Just some notes:**

**I probably should have put this in earlier but….**

**-Sabrina, Jack, and Puck are 19**

**-Daphne and Red are 16**

**-Meliorn is 20**

**-the other characters wish to not reveal their ages as they feel you may think of them differently :D **

**~Velika Silvertounge: is the rectangle the review box? You've succeeded in thoroughly confusing me. :D**

**~The Lorax: you're right! I was thinking about Meliorn from Mortal Instruments. I thought he would be a good match for Sabrina, if he was happier and less scary. **

**~PenguinLoverGurl: Meliorn is from the Mortal Instruments, but I changed up his character a bit. :P**

**On with the story!**

Chapter Eight:

**Puck's POV**

After we were done with our dinner, I took our trays down to the kitchen. I found Veronica and Jake washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Any news?" I asked.

"Almost," Veronica replied. "Relda knows what she is looking for, she just needs to find the book. We think that this was some type of forgetful dust, although it had to be pretty powerful to actually wipe out most of Sabrina's life."

"Let's just hope that we can return her back to normal," I sighed before leaving the kitchen.

The doorbell rang just as I found Sabrina and her sister sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

"I'll get it!" Daphne bounced off the couch and headed for the door.

I went to sit next to Sabrina just as the front door was opened.

"Jack!" Was heard from the entryway. "But, why are you here?"

A deep chuckle was heard from just inside the door, "Why, are you not happy to see me?"

"No, I am, it's just a surprise!" The excitement was obvious in Daphne's voice.

"Good, 'cause that's what I was going for."

"Oh great, now everyone's here," Veronica said, hearing Daphne and Jack's conversation floating from the front door.

"Who's Jack?" the nearly forgotten Sabrina asked, a confused look on her face.

"Don't you remember honey? He's Daphne's boyfriend, you know you introduced them at that…"

I let Veronica explain to her daughter who Jack was while I went to go see why everyone hated him so much.

I found my way to the front and saw Daphne standing with a 6'2" dirty blonde. He was wearing ripped jeans, a tight black muscle tank, and a black leather jacket.

If I were Sabrina's mother, I wouldn't let this guy near my daughter either.

"Hi," Jack said. "And you are…"

I had to think about that for a while. What was I really? I couldn't exactly say anything about Sabrina's mission and being her partner, seeing as I don't know who I'm allowed to tell. And it also seemed wrong to call myself Sabrina's boyfriend, because she isn't exactly herself right now.

I settled with, "I'm a…friend."

He frowned at that, pulling Daphne in closer to him. "What kind of friend?"

"Down doggy," Meliorn said from behind me. "He's here with Sabrina. Helping her with the weapon."

"Your looking better," Daphne told him. And it was true, he did look better, with the only show of what happened to him being part of a bruise on the side of his face from where Sabrina had hit him with the lamp.

"I just wasn't sure what kind of 'friend' he was," Jack defended himself. "That could mean anything from your next door neighbor to a drug dealer."

"Who in the world would have a drug dealer in this house?" Meliorn asked.

"I don't know," admitted Jack. "But Mr. Canis seems pretty- OW!"

Daphne had hit him, "Don't you even say that. We love Mr. Canis and you know he wouldn't do something like that in a million years."

"It was just harmless joking," Jack said, hands up in surrender.

"Who's at the door?" Sabrina's mom called from the kitchen.

"Jack," Daphne called back.

"Oh," was all that was heard from the kitchen.

"Sorry," Daphne apologized to Jack. "She doesn't particularly like you."

"No offense," I pointed out, "but I don't think the clothes are helping.

"Yeah, I should probably rethink my wardrobe," he admitted, looking down at himself.

"I like it," Daphne piped up.

"Of course _you _would," Jack said, mussing Daphne's hair.

"Hey guys," a voice, Sabrina's more specifically, said from the doorway. She stood there, looking unsure, shuffling her feet a little.

"Hey 'brina," Jack said, grinning. "Long time, no see."

Sabrina looked confused. Finally, she mustered up a "Who are you?"

Jack's jaw dropped. I mean, literally, it almost hit the ground. And then he regained his composure and smiled.

"I see it now. The whole shy, not knowing me act. I wasn't born yesterday you know. Good one, 'Brina, now come 'ere," he headed towards her with his arms outstretched.

She moved away from him. "No, seriously, who are you?"

Jack stopped where he was, a shocked expression on his face.

"I'll explain later," Daphne said quietly, pulling back Jack by his arm.

"Daphne?" Sabrina had a confused look on her face.

"This is Jack, my boyfriend."

"You got a boyfriend! How long have you been going out?" Sabrina looked excited for Daphne.

"Um…" Daphne looked to Jack for help, but he still hadn't recovered from his state of shock. I still wasn't sure what that was about.

"About two weeks," she finally made up.

"Oh, well, I'm Sabrina, Daphne's sister." She held out her hand for Jack to shake.

Daphne elbowed him in the ribs, and he finally reacted.

"I'm, um, I'm Jack," he cleared his throat and stepped forward to shake her hand.

She smiled at him. "You've got a strong grip there," she commented. "You work out?"

"Uh, yeah, with a- with a friend," was what he said, looking….heartbroken? What the hell?

"Nice," was all she said. "And this is Robin, if you haven't met yet. He's my boyfriend." She put her arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

Jack turned a shocked expression towards me. All in all, he was having a very big learning experience.

Sabrina's Uncle Jake walked into the entryway at that moment, looking at us all. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Sabrina answered, "I just met Daphne's boyfriend. Gosh, you just miss so many things when you're away at college."

"Yeah, can we talk to you Sabrina?" her uncle asked. "Your grandmother wants to go over some things with you."

"Sure," Sabina said, pulling away from me, leaving with Jake.

"We should talk," Meliorn finally spoke up, looking at each of us before turning and heading upstairs.

"So, what's up with Jack and Sabrina?" I asked, after we had situated ourselves in Daphne's room.

Jack just sat there silently, staring at his hands.

Daphne put her arm around his shoulders and started explaining things. "Well, this is the short version of what leads up to this: Our parents were kidnapped when Sabrina was twelve, and I was nine. We had to move to Granny Relda's house here in Ferryport Landing and we learned about Everafters here. We found our parents two years later. Sabrina had saved them from the Scarlet Hand, but she had to make a sacrifice."

She stopped at this. How could she stop in the middle of a story like… "What was the sacrifice?" I finally asked, unable to stand the suspense.

Daphne was silent for a couple of seconds before she raised her eyes up to meet mine. "You."

**AN: Finals are over in two days, so expect to find out what the cliffhanger is about soon! Sorry for the delay again!**


	9. Confessions

**AN: Sort of a filler. I'm not good with emotions, so…**

**This chapter is dedicated to PETTA4EVA! I was originally going to post it Saturday, but one thing led to another….and it's Tuesday. Sorry if it's the wrong story PETTA4EVA! I'll update the other one soon.**

**Also thanks to all my other reviewers! Love you guys!**

**Chapter Nine: Confession**

I felt shock…and confusion. What did she mean by the sacrifice being me?

"Can you elaborate? I don't really understand." I said.

Daphne took a deep breath, and started another, very long, explanation. "We met you, when we came here, to Ferryport Landing. You had moved in with Granny, and it was soon obvious that you had a crush on Sabrina. You pulled pranks on her, nonstop. That's the way it was, for about a year: you pulling pranks on her, she yelling and getting angry at you. Then you started junior high, and you guys met Jack.

"You started being nicer to Sabrina, gradually pulling less pranks on her, and more on others. You, Sabrina, and Jack were like the three musketeers. Or more like the troublesome trio. You asked Sabrina out after three months of junior high, and she said yes. Jack was always with you guys. Nothing could separate you.

"Then came the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina found our parents, and a book, called the Book of Everafter. It had the ability to wake our parents up, and momentarily stop the Scarlet Hand. They would have killed us all if she hadn't done it. You might've heard this saying: 'Magic comes with a price.' You were that price, Puck. At age 14, Sabrina had to choose between the person she cared about most, and her family. It broke her, but she picked her family. You were to have your memory wiped of us, and to go back home and live with your parents. Because of your love for Sabrina, you had started growing up. That had been allowed to continue too. Sabrina could have come back and told you this, but the spell requires at least a three year period of being apart, or else it would reverse itself. After all, magic has a price.

"Jack was there to pick up the pieces that were left of Sabrina. He was very sad over you, too, but he focused all his thoughts on Sabrina. She was so broken; Jack and her created an even stronger bond. And now, she doesn't even remember him."

…I was speechless. Wracking my brain, I tried to remember all of this, but I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

"But…how?" That was all I could think about, at the moment.

"The book is very powerful. You may regain some memory, but I doubt it. We should focus on Sabrina now, though."

She moved a little closer, to whisper in my ear, "I don't know if Jack will be able to take all of this. All they had was each other after you…left."

I knew she didn't mean that I had left, but there really was no other word for it. I looked over at Jack, to see his reaction, but he was just sitting there, a blank expression on his face, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Daphne reached over and gently rubbed them away.

I couldn't look at this. Standing up, I started pacing around the room.

"Does your grandmother…has your grandmother figured out what remedy to use on Sabrina, yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. Mirror can't tell us what's wrong either, and he knows everything." Daphne answered.

"Mirror?"

"Haven't you- I can't believe I forgot to introduce Mirror to you! He's part of the family too! Come on, then. Let's go see him!"

Daphne led the way out the door, bouncing on her heels. I started heading out, then turned to find Jack with his head in his hands. I hesitated, then followed Daphne out the door.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY- oh, hi Daphne. Hey, it's the Trickster King! Welcome back." The room that we entered spewed these words before I could even grasp from where they had come.

It was empty, but then I noticed a mirror hanging on the far wall. A head appeared in the mirror. So that was where the talking came from. Seeing the confused look on my face, Daphne told the mirror guy, "Sorry, Mirror. He can't remember anything."

The guy sighed. "That's what I thought, but one can always hope. Hi, I'm Mirror. I know who you are, of course, but it's been awhile."

"Okay…?" I didn't know what to say to this stranger who apparently knew me. Wait.

I turned to Daphne, "How come you all acted like you didn't know me when I came. Even Grimm at the college…"

"Well, we didn't know if you remembered or not, so we just kinda…winged it. Anyway, I'm gonna go check on Granny, to see if she needs help with the reversal potion, or whatever it is. Besides, didn't you ever wonder, after you got to know her, why she didn't beat the crap out you when you saw her in that towel."

"She told you about that?" I ended up yelling to an empty room, besides the silent Mirror, of course. But I think she heard me.

Sabrina was in her room, reading some journals that her parents had given her. Apparently, generations of Grimms have been writing their "adventures" in journals, and so had Sabrina, so her parents wanted to see if her memory would come back after she read her own words of what she had done.

"How's it going?" I said, sitting on the opposite end of the bed from where she was.

She put the book down, showing me her wide eyes and dumbfounded expression. "It's my handwriting, and my words, but I just don't believe it. I mean, fairytales? Honestly? Who's going to believe that?"

Hoping she wouldn't freak out, I told her, "You know, Red is Little Red Riding Hood and I'm-"

"WHAT!" okay, so I had too high of hopes. She totally freaked.

"Didn't you read the…?"

"I did, but it's different in real life!"

"So, did the journals mention…me?"

"No, but some guy named Puck? I don't know who he is."

"As I was saying…I'm Puck, from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._"

The last thing I was expecting for her to do was scream, which she did. In fact, she screamed bloody murder.

**AN: Let me know what you think!**


	10. Like Old Times

**AN: Another chapter! Glad you guys liked it: 21 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! This chapter's a little short but…**

**For future reference, if you have time, could you guys please login, so I don't have to thank everyone in a long author's note? It takes up too much time, and space. Thanks!**

**PenguinLoverGurl: you'll see… and thanks for reviewing so early in the morning! I would've just left it for later!**

**Leah & Ali: The tears should be stopping right about now… :D**

**Alex: Thank you so much for the compliments! I'm…speechless. No one has written a review that long or thought out. Thank you so much!**

**IzzyLizzy: Well, since you demanded…**

**Beth: A very smart sister you have there… :D**

**Also thanks to all of the other reviewers who I didn't have time to reply to!**

Chapter Ten: Like Old Times

Before I could react to stop Sabrina, or even scream along with her, her father and uncle barge in, ready to fight.

"What's wrong?" Henry yelled, looking half-crazed and ready to kill someone. Me, more specifically.

"Nothing, just- Stop yelling!" I said, trying to explain to Henry what's going on while trying to get Sabrina to stop screaming.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Jake said, "And here I thought I was finally going to get to see Henry kill you."

"I almost did," Henry admitted, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Why did you scream, 'Brina?" her uncle asked her.

"Robin is like…" she paused here to make sure and get this right, "over four thousand years old."

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of Everafters," I said.

She sat back down on her bed, her hand on her forehead. "And…I used to date you in high school. Apparently, I also sacrificed you to keep Ferryport Landing safe."

"Yeah, it's new to me too," I said. I don't know why I couldn't get along as well with this Sabrina as the other one. Fairytales did really change their life, I just never realized how much.

"Puck, Granny says that you guys have to leave at about 2 o'clock tomorrow, so you have a little bit of time, but that you shouldn't stay up too late." Daphne found me in the living room, looking through books, trying to find some kind of cure for Sabrina. I know, I'm allergic. But sometimes, you've just gotta man up and do stuff that you don't want to do. Geez, the things I do for Grimm…

But Daphne's words put a block in my thought process. "Wait, we're going back?"

"Of course you are, how else do you expect to complete your mission?"

"We're still completing the mission?" I asked, incredulous.

"Uh, yeah. What did you think you were going to do? Sit around here and wait till Sabrina's cured? We've got to get moving, whether she's up to date with everything or not." Daphne said. Then, looking around, she leaned in and whispered, "She doesn't believe us. She thinks we're pulling a prank on her."

I sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We sleep," Daphne said. "Oh, wait!" She shot up and left the room. Coming back half a minute later, she came back with a stack of folders. "Here, these are a copy of the mission files. Everything you know is in there. Good luck!"

"So I'm doing something that I didn't really even volunteer for from the beginning. And on top of everything, I'm alone."

"You're not going to be alo-"

"Sabrina doesn't count," I said. "If anything, she'll be a burden."

"Don't underestimate her, Puck."

"I'm not, Marshmallow," I frowned at that. Where the hell did that come from?

I looked to see tears forming in Daphne's eyes.

"I didn't mean to say- you're not fat or-" I was at a loss for words, thinking I said something to insult her. Not that I would mind that, just when girls start crying, then I know I am out of my comfort zone.

She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "You used to call me Marshmallow, you know, before."

I hugged her back awkwardly, and a couple seconds later Jack came down the stairs, seeing us hugging.

I jumped back, "I didn't- she- I- we weren't-."

"Calm down," Jack said. "You wouldn't cheat on Sabrina. And I know Daphne is touchy feely. She hugged a hobo on one of our movie dates last week. It was slightly disturbing, but I still love her." He grinned at Daphne and she grinned back, jumping in his arms and hugging him too.

"Come on, let's all get to bed, it's been a long day," Sabrina's mom came in from the kitchen and herded us all to the stairs, making us go up to our rooms.

We headed upstairs, and went our separate ways. Daphne and Jack went to one of the rooms; apparently, he was staying here tonight, but I don't know why. I went to Sabrina's, having already shared a bed with her before, the night after she got shot with the dart, and opened it to find her still poring over journals. Whether they were hers, I didn't know, but I was exhausted.

"Come on," I said, pulling the journals off the bed and into piles on the ground. "We need to get some sleep."

"I just can't believe this fairytale thing. It doesn't seem possible that you are 4000 years old."

Not wanting to deal with this now, I just pulled back the covers and pulled her into bed with me. Turning off the lights, I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively and we fell asleep like that, as we had done at age 14, on my last night with her, which I didn't find out about until much later.

Sabrina woke me up at six the next morning. "Come on, Ro- Puck. Breakfast is ready, and we have a lot to go over for the mission before we leave."

Woah. Total 180 change on the personality. "Are you feeling…okay? You seem like your old self."

She still had traces of her innocence, but tried to act tough nonetheless. "I finished reading all the journals this morning. I've apparently gone to some pretty serious…"

"Shit," I finished for her.

"Stuff," she emphasized. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go."

I grabbed my bag of clothes and dressed in the bathroom down the hall, which I found surprisingly quickly, while Sabr- no, Grimm, changed in the room we slept in. She earned her name back, I think.

The smell of pancakes and sausages wafted up the stairs, and I hurriedly dropped my bag next to Sabrina's room, and headed towards the kitchen.

What I found on the table in the dining room was pure heaven: scrambled eggs, sausages, toast, and pancakes, all with steam rising from them in big, curling rings.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to eat?" a voice said from behind me. It was Daphne, and by the time I actually got moving, she was already eating a plateful of the delicious food.

I sat down and piled on about half of everything before starting to shovel it down. Daphne smirked at me over the table. "What?" my question was muffled by the sausage and eggs in my mouth.

"I see you still have your appetite," Daphne said, her mouth full of pancake. She swallowed and grinned.

"Ah, just like old times," Jake said, walking in to see almost all of the food gone. "You guys, first at breakfast, eating all the food. Good thing that Mom made double, like she used to."

Relda walked in then, with the same amount of food that was already on the table. "Eat up!"

"Yep," Jake said, "Exactly like old times."


End file.
